


a girl's night out

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desperation, Drinking, F/M, Intoxication, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Though Manuela has “settled down,” so to speak, she still needs a good drink from time to time. Sometimes, however, a good drink turns out to be more than she can handle.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	a girl's night out

Though Manuela has “settled down,” so to speak, she still needs a good drink from time to time. Her relationship with Byleth is shaping up to be an excellent one, with the new professor wrapped nicely around her finger. Finally, she found a man who would look past her mess, past her few flaws, and accept her for who she was. Naturally, she’s in the process of winning over a marriage proposal from him, but isn’t going to be surprised if it takes a while.

Their jobs keep them incredibly busy, after all. With the end of the year coming up, Manuela, Byleth, and Hanneman are all pushing their students as hard as they can. With the ball coming up, it’s difficult to keep the students focused. Managing all those little brats is more than enough to keep Manuela at wit’s end, even with frequent rendezvous with Byleth whenever the two of them can manage.

It doesn’t help that today has been a rainy, dreary day. Though her run in with the Death Knight was months ago, and the wound he gave her long healed, it curiously still pains her whenever it rains. Needless to say, Manuela is a patron at the small bar in the monastery this evening, and she is knocking them back as only she can. It’s not quite the common sight it once was, with her new romance cutting out many of her sorrows in need of drowning, but some nights just require a little extra push.

Sadly, Byleth was too busy with some extended training to accompany her, but at the same time, that only means she’s free to go as hard as she wants. Byleth isn’t the type to stick his nose in her business, but he is sometimes concerned with how much she does drink. It’s nothing compared to his father, but as Alois is quick to joke, Jeralt drinks like a fish.

The former songstress keeps downing drink after drink, the bartender eager to have her patronage. While he is sometimes glad to hear less of her venting at whoever is in earshot (while she drinks, that is most often him) his pockets have been quite a bit lighter of late. Eventually, however, Manuela grows quiet. She finishes her last drink, deciding it wouldn’t do to get  _ completely _ trashed now. She should head back to her room, enjoying the way her head spins as she gets up. Navigating the Monastery in the dark, while drunk, is second nature to her.

But, perhaps she’s getting a bit rusty. Usually, she can handle her alcohol quite well. Tonight is no exception, she’s only comfortably drunk. Sure, tomorrow might still bring one hell of a hangover, but that’s Tomorrow Manuela’s problem. No, what is more pressing is the growing pressure she feels. Perhaps she was too distracted, or maybe she’s already sobering up a bit, but her drinks are hitting her bladder quicker than usual. Moving as quickly as her inebriated state and the occasional throb will allow, she makes for her room, and the privacy to relieve herself it offers.

With her focus dedicated entirely to making it to her room, an earlier exchange with Byleth is the last thing on her mind. Handing him a spare key to her quarters, telling him he can drop in on her  _ any _ time, and hoping he takes her up on that as soon as possible… it’s not something she even considers.

~X~

Of course the first time Byleth would try to stop by Manuela’s room, after finally finishing up his work for the day, she is nowhere to be found. Having stopped by the infirmary first, he knew she was most likely out drinking. He decides that, since it’s already fairly late, he’ll simply wait for her. He picks up a text on healing magic that was casually tossed on the floor, thinking he can at least learn something as he whiles away the time.

~X~

Manuela is making her way, albeit slowly. Years of teaching at Garreg Mach make navigation easy, and she started out at a fair clip, but upon rounding the monastery’s court yards, and finally nearing the faculty’s rooms, the pressure she feels builds enough to make each step a struggle. While she’s had her fair share of embarrassing moments, especially when it comes to drinking, Manuela can’t quite believe this is happening. She’s close to her room, of course. There’s no reason why she wouldn’t be able to make it. But… it’s far too close for her liking. 

She is simply thankful that, due to the late hour, most of the monastery has retired for the night. Seeing Hanneman or one of her students in this state would be horrible, and she’d need several more nights of drinking just to block out all the rumors that might follow. She does her best to push that out of her mind, to just focus on taking one step after another. She can make it. Manuela Casagranda will  _ not _ be pissing herself tonight, absolutely not.

Maintaining this silent mantra all the way to her quarters, she breathes a sigh of relief as she shoves her key in the lock. She’s in such a rush, she doesn’t notice the faint light spilling beneath her door. It’s not as if she hasn’t left a lamp burning before, anyway. It’s no big deal, and she enters her room as normal, quickly shutting the door behind her.

Her eyes scan the room, searching the mess for anything that might help her plight, as another wave of desperation hits her. She gasps when she finds Byleth instead, his borrowed book lowered, and a slight smile curving his lips as he gazes at her.

“Wh… Byleth!?” Manuela asks, incredulous, suddenly sobered by the idea of a witness to her plight. Especially a witness who, up until now, she hasn’t managed to disappoint.. She doesn’t manage any further words, however, as the shock of her unexpected guest delivers a final blow to her already flagging resolve. She whimpers, pushing a hand between her legs, and partially doubling over, as a spurt of piss escapes her. The meager fabric of her dress does little good, and try as she might, she can’t get herself back under control. That first spurt soon becomes a flood, her bladder refusing to hold out for a second longer.

She groans, as piss soaks her hand, and her dress, darkening the fabric before rushing down her legs. It spatters onto the floor, onto her feet, and Byleth can only watch, transfixed but entirely helpless, as Manuela pisses herself. His smile slowly fades, his brow furrowing in concern, as his lover curses herself. The sudden feeling of relief, mingled with the shame of her lover watching, leaves Manuela feeling a bit turned on, which only makes things worse. Finally, with her bladder emptied, Manuela stands straight once more, though she only stares at the floor. She doesn’t dare to meet Byleth’s eyes, to see the confusion and disgust they must hold. Unsurprisingly, she hears the chair he borrowed scoot. He steps towards her, obviously making for the door, and she can’t help but sniffle. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, wrapping his arms around her. She gasps, shocked as he comes in so close.

“Am I… what? Aren’t you going to leave?” Manuela asks, confused and definitely still drunk. Despite herself, her arousal grows. “I just pissed myself right in front of you. This is usually the time someone would decide they’re done.”

“Done? Why would I be?” Byleth asks. The new professor is strange, beyond a doubt, but this is on another level. Manuela cannot believe he’s just going to roll with this. And yet… it would be nice, wouldn’t it? “I came here because I wanted to see you. I can help you clean up, if you want.”

“Ugh, I’d rather just leave it. I can think of plenty of things I’d rather do right now,” Manuela responds. It’s not exactly ideal, she knows, leaving such a mess but… she doesn’t want the arousal she feels to fade. Pulling back a bit, and hitting Byleth with the most seductive expression she can manage, she continues. “Can’t you?”

In answer, he smiles that damn half smile, and Manuela knows she’s got him right where she wants him. 


End file.
